Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)
Description The Hot Wheels casting is based on the real-world Nismo R-Tune. In 2014 the plastic wing was removed due to cost cutting and the "Four Piece" rule. The wing now became part of the metal body. Versions The Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Image:GTR_R34.jpg 21..JPG|2010 Packaged Skyline R34.jpg Image:P6160021-700.jpg Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (3823) HW L1170114.JPG|Skyline by Baffalie Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (3823) HW L1170115.JPG|Skyline by Baffalie Nissan Skyline GT-R R34.jpg|The first version. Ready for fight. DSC07512.JPG|Nissan Skyline GTR R34 ready to go! DSC07507.JPG|R34 faces an R35 GTR Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) - 01.jpg A9567.jpg DSCF9100.jpg|Nissan Skyline BNR34 GTR(2013 Ver.) Black Skyline (HW 2013).JPG|Nissan Skyline R34 (Black - 2013) R34 Skyline - Rear 3/4.JPG|R34 Skyline - Rear 3/4 076.JPG|R34 Skyline - rear detail (2013 - Black) IMG_20130607_182206.jpg DSCF9099.jpg|Back of the package(China version hot-wheels-road-trippin-NISSAN-SKYLINE-GT-R-R34.jpg|Hot Wheels Road Trippin series 15589798_10206146813428261_1468278195483024168_n.jpg|HW Road Trippin' Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) 15349714_10206146815748319_7601874489520277465_n.jpg|FNF Nissan Skyline Wave 2 with Silver Spoiler IMG_5503.JPG|2017 HW Fast & Furious Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) P1020431_1.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) 2016 + '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon 2014 _DSC7125.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Nis Sky GT-R (R34) - Night B 3 - 16 - 1.png|Nis Sky GT-R (R34) - Night B 3 - 16 Official 2016_083-250_Night_Burnerz_03-10_Nissan_Skyline_GT-R_(R34)_Need_For_Speed_Red.jpg Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) - NFS2015.jpg AZ9A3650.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) AZ9A3651.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) 1951.JPG|2010 2150.JPG|2013 0031121.jpg|2016 0071.JPG|2018 DSC08304.jpg|2019 Skyline R-33 Mtfk Green Nissan Series topvue2.jpg Skyline R-33 Mtfk Green Nissan Series side.jpg Skyline R-33 Mtfk Green Nissan Series rearvue.jpg Skyline R-33 Mtfk Green Nissan Series base.jpg Skyline R34-blue2.JPG Skyline R34-blue.JPG Skyline R34-blue (F&F).JPG Nissan GTR R34 Super Treasure Hunt 2019 Version.jpg|2019 Super Treasure Hunt Version Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34).JPG skyline gtr r34.JPG BNR34 (F&F 2019).JPG BNR34. Back of Card (2019).JPG 53A2BC27-4F07-4CD3-9049-8720A5923D10.png|FYC52 - 2019 HW Nissan Series 2/5; 45/250 FYC14 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34-1.jpg|Side shot of the Super Treasure Hunt Version GBW78 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (1).jpg GBW78 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (2).jpg‎ GBW78 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (3).jpg‎ Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) 46.jpg Nissan_Skyline_GT-R_(BNR34)_45.jpg FYT10 - Car Culture Team Transport Nismo R34-2.jpg FYT10 - Car Culture Team Transport Nismo R34-3.jpg FYT10 - Car Culture Team Transport Nismo R34 and AeroLift-1.jpg FYT10 - Car Culture Team Transport Nismo R34 and AeroLift-9.jpg GDF86 RLC Exclusive 01 Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34-1.jpg GDF86 RLC Exclusive 01 Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34-2.jpg GDF86 RLC Exclusive 01 Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34-3.jpg GDF86 RLC Exclusive 01 Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34-4.jpg External Links *Night Burnerz: NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) *Fast & Furious / Fast Imports: NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) *Collection Update: The panoramic view of the Hot Wheels NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) Casting Collection Category:2010 New Models Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:Nissan Cars Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:JDM Cars Category:Skyline Cars Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Retro Entertainment Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Fast & Furious Series Category:Replica Entertainment Category:HW Road Trippin' Series Category:HW Showroom Asphalt Assault Series Category:HW Workshop Then and Now Series Category:Night Burnerz Category:Video Games Cars Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Nissan Series Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:1990s Category:Movie Cars Category:Coupes Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:2019 Super Treasure Hunts Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:Red Line Club Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts